


A Dragon's Consolement

by TOMR33



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOMR33/pseuds/TOMR33
Summary: A storm goes on through the wee hours of the night around Castle Krakenberg, Leo finds himself in need of a little bit of reassurance. Thankfully he finds in someone he had always wanted it from. Decided to write this because there's never enough Corrin x Leo out there. Enjoy!





	A Dragon's Consolement

The wind whipped and howled between the looming, imposing towers of Castle Krakenberg, rain lashing against the windows like thousands of tiny arrows seeking to pierce the limited comfort that they offered. While many of the castle's residents had taken to their beds, a single candlelit room could be seen standing out amongst the rest of the tower's darkened windows. Inside, Corrin could be found studying. The candle had already melted a fair amount of wax, making it quite obvious that she had been doing so for quite a while. She tended to spend most late hours of the night studying in a bid to be not just a figure the army she led could look up to, but the rest of her siblings as well, who all counted on her to lead them to victory. 

Her older brother Xander, acting as the pillar of authority and stoicism. Camilla, the doting mother that Corrin and her siblings never had, someone they could all look to for emotional support. Elise, the young and bubbly sister that could raise one's spirits and bring a smile to your lips without even trying, such was her contagious and enthusiastic approach to anything and everything. And finally, Leo. Corrin couldn't help but stop in her tracks with her studying as her thoughts landed on the youngest Nohrian Prince, her cheeks slowly flaring a gentle pink hue, a soft and wistful sigh passing her lips. She leaned her head against her palm, clearly lost in the rather blissful thought before she shook her head vigorously in a bid to try and shift her mind away from him- something that had proven to be quite the challenge in recent months.

"Not again... Why does this keep happening? He's my brother. This isn't right," she said to herself in a voice soft enough that none would hear her. 

It was a lingering fear of her's that those around her would discover her hidden affections for Leo, affections she had been trying to keep a secret for some time. It was quite obvious that it was beginning to rip her to shreds on the inside, having to hold back such strong feelings from the person that she had harbored them for for as long as she had. 

From a young age she had always had an undying respect for Leo, given his pragmatic approach to everything. To her this made him someone that could solve any problem or puzzle with a little bit of thought put to it. As she got older however, she began to truly see Leo as something more than someone that she could look up to, someone that she could respect. To her, Leo had grown into a person who was as handsome as he was intelligent. 

Despite her best efforts to stifle the blush on her cheeks, she only found herself deeper in thought about the Prince she had ended up falling for, entirely out of her own control. Much as she tried to fight these thoughts, she smiled to herself, the thoughts in question bringing her as much happiness as they did confusion. This smile soon faded, however, as the realisation slowly dawned upon her- a regular occurance whenever she found herself thinking of him- that such thoughts would never be anything more than that.

"It'll only ever be a dream... I don't know whether to call it a good dream or a full on nightmare." She sighed to herself once more, her eyelids beginning to slowly flutter closed as the fatigue from her studies began to overwhelm her.

Sleep came to Corrin quicker than she would have liked. Before she knew it, she found herself with her head resting against the book she was reading, her torso rising and falling gently with the rhythm of her breathing. 

It was not long after Corrin had drifted off into a deep and comforting slumber that the door creaked open. Leo, who was as much of a night owl as Corrin when it came to his studies, smiled in a soft and warming manner as he set his eyes upon his sleeping sister. A quiet chuckle passed his lips as he moved towards her, glancing to the book she had been reading for a moment to decipher it's contents. A war history textbook, something that she had no doubt been studying to become a more capable tactician. Leo's smile only widened at how dedicated she was to Nohr's victory in the current war.  
His eyes looked to the window, still beset by the onslaught of the rain outside, relentless in lashing against the glass. It was at this moment that a clap of thunder boomed, rattling across the skies in a sharp and sudden cacophony, only to be immediately silenced, accompanied by a flash of lightning off in the distant mountaintops. Leo's entire body trembled on the spot, his breathing having become erratic and uncontrolled as fear overcame his entirety as swiftly as the lightning had flashed across the sky. His knees shook like leaves, his body unwilling to move as he simply stood gazing out the window with eyes wide as dinner plates from the sheer terror that had overtaken him.

"Leo?" A soft voice came from behind him, causing him to glance over his shoulder to Corrin, who had stirred from the thunder's clap.  
"Are you alright...? You look like you've seen a ghost," she said as she stood to face her brother more directly, still looking a little bit groggy after only just having woken. Despite this, she had a look of deep concern and worry for her brother across her face, her red eyes looked up into his own in a way that made all of Leo's shock and fear melt away in a near instant. He had always loved how easily he could find himself lost in her eyes. Leo was more than content with this never changing for as long as he lived, despite the realisation in his mind that it was wrong to feel such a way about one's sibling.  
He soon snapped back to the room and out of his thoughts. He gave a simple shake of his head in a manner he hoped conveyed that he was alright. Despite his initial feelings of fear having slipped away from him, he still bore fairly obvious signs that he hadn't exactly been in the sturdiest of mindsets. Sweat lined his brow, and his breathing had noticeably changed as the thunder settled down, going from shaky and panicked and returning to a more balanced, composed state.

"It's nothing, dear sister. All is well, I assure you," he tried to say as convincingly as possible, his warm and gentle smile having returned to his lips in order to try and sell the statement that little bit better. 

Of course, there was no fooling Corrin when it came to such a matter. She had been aware of Leo's aversion to thunder and lightning since they were both young. He had always confided in Camilla about this due to her caring and calming nature when it came to her brother's and sister's fears and troubles. Of course, as Leo had gotten older he had tried his hardest to rely on Camilla less and less, but it was quite clear that he wasn't going to be getting rid of such a deep seated phobia any time soon. 

"Come on. Let's try to get some sleep, alright? I don't want to have to carry you to bed like when we were younger," he said with a snicker, trying to bring a little bit of lightheartedness to the conversation. Corrin's cheeks flushed swiftly with embarrassment at such an unexpected statement, frowning deeply in tandem with the redness that had spread across her cheeks like wildfire. She pouted childishly for a moment in a manner that made Leo's heart skip a beat. He had always found Corrin to be most easy to tease when it came to bringing up the past like that, particularly when it came to moments of platonic initimacy that they would have been far too young to understand the implications of back then, be it being carried off to bed, or going as far as to kiss one another on the cheek as a means of displaying affection for one another.

"I don't fall asleep that often that you have to carry me...! Besides! You're just as guilty as me. I just... Couldn't lift you back then. I probably still can't. I just... Cuddled up to you until I fell asleep as well," she said in a quiet, almost hushed tone whilst trailing off slightly, her blush only deepenening more and more by the second as the thoughts of such tender moments came flooding back to her. 

While it had been when they were too young to understand the implications, it was that sort of closeness with Leo that she couldn't help but find herself yearning for with every passing day. Nothing could've made her happier than to be able to hold herself against her brother like she used to, curled up on a chair as they both found themselves too tired from their studying to continue on, sleep claiming the both of them a manner that they would secretly find to be the closest thing to bliss and warmth that a gloomy and cold place like Castle Krakenberg could offer.  
Leo's own cheeks began displaying a similar blush to Corrin's as his free hand came up to cover his mouth. His eyes averted from her gaze, moving to place the flickering candle in his other hand onto the table as a means of distracting both himself and Corrin, who had so swiftly yet so easily caught him off guard. Corrin blinked a few times in a perplexed manner. She canted her head to the side, her stare continuing to pierce through Leo's embarrassed state. She had only ever seen Leo so flustered when he was being told that his precious collar was inside out. Of course, this had happened far more times that he'd ever admit.

After a moment of attempted composure, Leo looked back to Corrin with an ever-reddened face. A quiet chuckle slipped past his lips as his smile returned to him. The both of them shared a gaze for a moment that to them, would feel like an eternity, their cheeks red, their eyes transfixed on one another. It was something neither of them wanted to come to a close. 

This moment of tranquility was swiftly interrupted as another roar of thunder crashed outside, much louder due to it's closeness. It caused Leo to jolt on the spot, overcome by fear he darted towards Corrin, wrapping his arms around her tightly in a desperate bid to seek comfort from her as he pulled her into a tight embrace, such that she easily felt his body quaking due to how frightened he was. Once more she was completely caught off-guard by her brother's actions.  
Corrin's instinctive reaction was to mimic Leo in winding her arms carefully around his waist, pressing herself against him in what she hoped was a comforting manner. Taking a note from her eldest sister's book she began to hush him, leaning her head against his chest.  
"Shh... It's okay, I'm here for you. It's all okay," she said in as convincing a voice of authority as she could muster, Leo's quivering form slowly beginning to calm down as the embrace lingered on. As the initial panic of the thunder clap had settled there was a sudden bombardment of new emotions to take on, and neither involved knew how to deal with them. All they did was hold the hug in the hopes that the awkwardness would turn into something else. But perhaps that was the beauty of it, for the both of them came to realise something whilst holding one another: They were both very warm. Warmer than any blanket that the castle had to offer.

"Corrin?" Leo spoke softly, looking down to her with a slightly worried gaze as he contemplated how to phrase the thoughts running through his head. There was no way in his mind that he could ask to stay with her in her room. Inviting himself would seem like some form of solicitation. A better way from his point of view was to either be asked to stay, or tp invite her to his own room in a way that was entirely disguised by fear. In fairness on his part this was rather true, given he was still rather rattled by the sudden return of that which he feared most. Wracking his brain in the split second he had available to follow up on his question he finally spoke up once more. 

"I don't- think I'll be able to go back to my room tonight. Alone, at least...Given my phobia." 

Corrin looked up to him, resting her head on his chest as a reassuring smile spread across her lips.

"Silly... You can stay here. If anything, I...wouldn't mind the company. You're always so calming to have around. That and, well... You're really warm!" she said in a genuine and upbeat tone as she tried to copy Elise's manner of always being in a contagiously good mood. This swiftly bore fruit. Leo's worry vanished in a near instant, only to be replaced with unmistakeable gratitude. He showed this in the only way that he could as he hugged her that little bit tighter, a silent thank you slipping past his lips, a gentle sway overcoming them as he held her against him. 

A moment of bravery came over Corrin as she steeled herself for what she was about to do. In an instant she stood herself on her tiptoes, closing the distance between herself and Leo's faces in such a way that her lips made contact with Leo's reddened cheek. Much like the rest of him, it was pleasantly warm due to the flush of heat coursing through it. Needless to say, Leo was left wide eyed and speechless by such a bold move, a flustered stutter emitting from him before he was cut off as Corrin spoke up, or rather whispered up. 

"I... Like you- Leo. A lot. More than just a brother... I know we can't ever be anything more than that, but I thought you should at least know that it's something that's been on my mind for a while now, and...please, please don't hate me?" 

Coming to rest her chin on his chest, once more her gaze threatened to bore a hole through his own with how intense her stare was, her eyes glassing over. Unleashing the heavy burden she had been carrying all these months felt like a blessing and a curse all rolled into one. Her heart seemed to stop. Time felt like it had come to a standstill as she awaited Leo's response.

Leo simply stood there, completely flabbergasted by the suddenness of Corrin's advance. He always thought himself a person who could read someone well when and if it was required of him. Having known Corrin since they were young, he had imagined that he knew her and her motivations rather intimately. In this particular instance however he couldn't be further from the truth, as her feelings for him became more than known in that single moment. A thousand yard stare overtook him as he tried and tried again to process the given information, unable to reach any conclusion that wasn't the obvious. 

His deep brown eyes finally lowered to meet her's, immediately becoming lost in the depth of her ruby gaze. He found himself unable to stop from smiling softly as he gave a gentle and affectionate chuckle that elicited a giggle that he couldn't help but find adorable from Corrin. His arms tightened around her everso slightly as he came slowly into his own mind once more. He was happy to simply stare down at her, their gazes locked onto one another as a quiet moment of content silence lingered between them- a shared warmth that the both of them found to be enjoyably comforting.

"This is nice. To feel... Acknowledged like this. Knowing that someone important to you is aware of you," Leo softly spoke up, his tone distant and placid from how blissful he was. His statement caused Corrin to cant her head slightly with a look of confusion. She blinked at him as a means of asking what it was that he meant.

"Every day, you find yourself awash in the affections of others. Be it your comrades that you've come to care for, or your family that loves and respects you. It's something I've always been quite jealous of, really... Something I've never really experienced." 

Much as Leo tried, he couldn't quite fight back the tears that had started to well up in his eyes. Thinking about just how much Corrin was loved and adored by everyone around her had become too much for him. He had to let it out. His tears began to flow much more freely down his cheeks, accompanied by the gentle sobs that slipped from him despite his continued attempts to try and fight the sorrow that he had been grappling with for longer than he would ever admit.

All Corrin could think to do to help her brother was comfort him the same way that she had been comforted in the past. A gentle, hushing coo slipped past her lips as she tried to cuddle herself against him just that little bit tighter. Leo's breathing jolted slightly as it was squeezed from his lungs, though he did not mind this in the slightest considering it was Corrin that held him as affectionately and as reassuringly as she did. Much as the tears would continue to fall, Leo's mind was put far more at rest by the realisation that Corrin was there for him. After a fleeting moment had passed between them, Leo whispered softly as he returned the hug's warmth. 

"Thank you, Corrin." 

Corrin smiled softly, glad that she could be there for the person that she harbored such deep feelings for in a moment of doubt and strife. Her eyes slowly closing, the both of them remained in a gentle and loving embrace, a slight sway overcoming the both of them as the seconds turned to minutes. A realisation eventually dawned on the both of them. Leo was the first to speak up about such, reluctantly at that, as he didn't want it to end any time soon. 

"Corrin... I think we should, go to bed." 

A bright blush spreaded across his cheeks, the realisation that he had said something rather risque all things considered hitting him after he had said it, hindsight being the wonderful thing that it was.

"Only if... You join me. Someone has to keep you safe from the thunder after all," Corrin said under her breath with a mirthful snicker and a reassuring smile on her lips as she finally broke away from the hug to look up to Leo with bright eyes. Leo did naught but nod his head a single time in agreement, as there was no arguement to be found on his end. Plus, Corrin was the sort of person who, once she had made up her mind on something, it was going to happen one way or another. 

"One condition though!" she said with great enthusiasm as she made her way to sit on the bed, confident at first but that would soon crumble, her far more nervous disposition coming forth as she looked up to Leo. "We have to cuddle... Some more..."

This statement threw Leo somewhat as he didn't expect the bluntness of the statement. Then again, Corrin never really was one for subtlety, he had found. He couldn't help but find that it was rather cute, considering it made her much more wholesome in demeanour due to never having to worry about her being dishonest or deceitful. 

"What if I... Get in to the bed first, and then you. We'll both lay on our sides...?" Leo proposed, Corrin mulling over the option before nodding once. Relieving themselves of their armour was quite awkward, done in silence for the most part as the both of them mentally prepared themselves for the ordeal ahead of them- An ordeal that neither of them had ever had to face before, one that would change the both of their lives forever. Spooning.

Leo clambered into the bed, laying himself on his side, now donning a simple undershirt and cloth trousers. Looking to Corrin his cheeks flushed, an air of uncertainty and embarrassment about him. Corrin couldn't help but smile tenderly as she climbed in beside him. Much as she tried to hide it, she too was struck by the same ailments that plagued Leo regarding their situation. 

In a slow, shaky manner Leo's arm wound itself around Corrin's waist, tugging her lightly against his form. He was warm, pleasantly so, his heartbeat easily heard with him cuddling her as closely as he was. Corrin, being as content as she was rested against Leo, snuggled against him and let out a silent sigh of bliss as her eyelids slowly closed over. The sigh was contagious, and the drowsiness that accompanied it even moreso, as Leo's own eyes struggled to stay open. Tiredness and contentness took the both of them as they drifted off into a peaceful slumber, calm smiles rested on their lips. The knowledge they the were both in the embrace of the one they cherished most had properly resonated with them, the thunderous, stormy weather outside but a nuisance on the back of their minds. 

The both of them knew the path ahead would not be easy, now that they were coming to terms with the emotions they both bared for one another. But tonight was for them, and they were making the very most of it, holding each other, and loving each other. The both of them wished that the morning would never come, but tomorrow was a new day and they would be ready to face it, together.


End file.
